SLAV Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded SLAV (Slavic Studies) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Slavic Studies within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses SLAV 100 - Introduction to Slavic Studies 200-level courses SLAV 200 - Noteworthy Polish Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 201 - Noteworthy Czech Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 202 - Noteworthy Slovak Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 205 - Noteworthy Ukrainian Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 206 - Noteworthy Belarusian Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 210 - Noteworthy Serbian and Montenegrin Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 211 - Noteworthy Croatian Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 212 - Noteworthy Bosniac Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 213 - Noteworthy Slovene Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 214 - Noteworthy Macedonian Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 215 - Noteworthy Bulgarian Nations of Planet Bob SLAV 220 - Minority Slavic Communities of Planet Bob: Rusyns, Sorbians and Kashubians SLAV 230 - A Survey of Non-Russian Slavic Literatures 300-level courses SLAV 300 - Major Polish Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 301 - Major Czech Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 302 - Major Slovak Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 305 - Major Ukrainian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 306 - Major Belarusian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 310 - Major Serbian and Montenegrin Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 311 - Major Croatian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 312 - Major Bosniac Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 313 - Major Slovene Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 314 - Major Macedonian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 315 - Major Bulgarian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 320 - Major Rusyn, Sorbian, and Kashubian Figures of Planet Bob SLAV 330 - Polish Literature SLAV 331 - Czech Literature SLAV 332 - Slovak Literature SLAV 335 - Ukrainian Literature SLAV 336 - Belarusian Literature SLAV 340 - Serbian and Montenegrin Literature SLAV 341 - Croatian Literature SLAV 342 - Bosniac Literature SLAV 343 - Slovene Literature SLAV 344 - Macedonian Literature SLAV 345 - Bulgarian Literature 400-level courses SLAV 400 - The Origin of the Slavs SLAV 401A - Western Slavs: Lech, Czech, and Folklore SLAV 401B - Western Slavs: Theoretical History SLAV 402A - Eastern Slavs: Folklore SLAV 402B - Eastern Slavs: Theoretical History SLAV 403A - Southern Slavs: Folklore SLAV 403B - Southern Slavs: Theoretical History SLAV 410 - Topics in Culture Development SLAV 420 - Great Poles SLAV 421 - Great Czechs SLAV 422 - Great Slovaks SLAV 425 - Great Ukrainians SLAV 426 - Great Belarusians SLAV 430 - Great Serbs and Montenegrins SLAV 431 - Great Croats SLAV 432 - Great Bosniacs SLAV 433 - Great Slovenes SLAV 434 - Great Macedonians SLAV 435 - Great Bulgarians SLAV 490A - Study Polish Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: TBA SLAV 490B - Study Czech Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Czechoslovakia SLAV 490C - Study Slovak Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Brozvakia SLAV 490D - Study Ukrainian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Soviet Ukraine SLAV 490E - Study Belarusian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Belarussia SLAV 490F - Study Serbian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: The Dakotans SLAV 490G - Study Croatian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Croatia1 SLAV 490H - Study Bosnian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Great Bosnia SLAV 490I - Study Slovenian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: TBA SLAV 490J - Study Macedonian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: TBA SLAV 490K - Study Bulgarian Language, Literature, and Culture Abroad: Bulgaro-German Clan SLAV 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses SLAV 500 - Directed Studies SLAV 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses SLAV 690 - Individual Studies SLAV 699 - PhD Dissertation